Kyusung Oneshoot Jealous ?
by bubbleGaem
Summary: Kyuhyun yang terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal barunya membuat Yesung merasa jika kekasihnya itu tidak mencintainya lagi. Aksi saling memanasi satu sama lain terjadi dan harus berakhir di ranjang. Angry Kyu! Pervert Kyu!


Yesung menatap tajam layar Iphonenya, bibirnya bergerak mengumpat samar.

" yaa apa-apaan si evil itu, berani-beraninya dia berciuman seperti itu,"

" Ahhhh,,, aku membenci mu cho,"

" Awas saja, aku tak akan memberi mu jatah selamanya,"

Yesung melemparkan Iphonenya ke atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya merah padam menahan marah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum aneh ah mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai, " memang hanya kau yg bisa, liat saja."

Yesung langsung mengambil Iphonenya kembali, mencari nomor seseorang dan mulai menghubungi orang itu.

" Yoboseyo!"

"..."

" Bisakah kita bertemu?"

"..."

" Ne, aku tunggu di tempat biasa"

"..."

Pip~

" show time, chagiyaaaa," ahh dan senyuman aneh itu tersemat lagi di wajah manis seorang Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

Lelah. Satu kata yang terlintas untuk menggambarkan sosok si tampan sekarang. Muka yang ditekuk, lengan kemeja yang di gulung ke atas dan rambut yang sudah tidak tertata rapi. Deretan fakta pendukung yang ada.

"Aku pulang~" semua menoleh, mendapati maknae mereka tiba di dorm dengan wajah yang mengenaskan, seperti akan kehilangan masa hidupnya.

Ah~ andai mereka tau ini lebih dari sekedar kehilangan suatu nyawa.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu ? Ah~ pasti kau lelah ya ?" namja bergigi kelinci dengan piyama pink membuka suara mewakili rasa penasaran member lain.

Maknae setan itu tidak pernah begini sebelumnya selelah apapun ia menghadapi jadwal musikalnya, kecuali karena seseorang.

Kim Yesung ?

Ddddrrrrtttt...

"Ne ?"

'Kyu, kau sudah pulang ?'

"Apa pedulimu ?"

'Ck~ kau kasar sekali ! Maafkan aku, aku dan Mina datamg terlambat, ya ? M-musikal mu sudah... mmm~ selesai ?'

"Ya. Dan sekarang aku akan pergi tidur."

Pip~

Braakkkk~

"Mereka bertengkar lagi ?"

setelahnya hanya helaan napas yang terdengar dan teriakan frustasi Kyuhyun dari kamarnya.

Ini salahnya juga. Seandainya ia meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untuk bersama kekasihnya, mungkin malam ini mereka sedang pergi berkencan bukan saling berteriak lewat sebuah panggilan seluler bodoh.

Hanya suatu kemungkinan saja.

Yesung itu seseorang dengan mood yang mudah berubah hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Kyuhyun mengerti benar dan sialnya ia telah menginjak batas seorang Kim Yesung. Jadi, inilah akibat yang didapat si maknae tampan kita. Si manis lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain. Siwon dan sekarang ?

Seorang wanita ? Mereka memang menyimpang tapi rasa untuk seorang perempuan masih bisa mereka rasakan tentunya, mungkin. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau lebih jauh dari itu. Wajar jika ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Yesungnya.

Merebahkan tubuh letihnya di atas ranjang, Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan pikiran campur aduk semacam ini. Seperti menuangkan garam kedalam kopi lalu menuangkan gula dan susu. Tidak enak ketika meminumnya, bukan ?

Ia meraih I-Phonenya kembali, memeriksa deretan pesan masuk yang ternyata dari kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Yesung, namja manis bersuara emas. Menyebut Yesung sebagai kekasihnya entah kenapa membuat dada Kyuhyun nyeri, mereka tidak terlihat seperti itu lagi. Kyuhyun tau ia dan Yesung sejak dulu memang tidak pernah terlihat begitu mencolok, tidak banyak yang tau jika keduanya sudah berpacaran. Mungkin shipper mereka saja yang bisa menyadarinya. Bukan berusaha menutupi hanya ah~ entahlah... sebuah hal tabu kadang tidak bisa diterima begitu saja terlebih mereka berdua adalah seorang bintang besar.

Hanya jalan bersama, pergi berkencan ke taman hiburan sering mereka lakukan. Dulu. Sekarang ? Kyuhyun sadar tidak ada moment manis yang tercipta sejak kekasihnya menjalani wajib militer. Terkutuklah mereka yang mengijinkan seorang bocah manis sepertinya menjalani program wajib militer. Ck~

`Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi !`

`Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun !`

`Kau berjanji akan menemaniku pergi, tapi sekarang kau dimana iblis ?`

`Tidak membalas pesanku lagi, huh ? Kau membiarkanku terlihat seperti orang bodoh ? Memaki tidak jelas pada sebuah handphone tidak berguna ? Aku membencimu !`

`Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi ! Tidak akan bercerita apapun lagi ! Bersenang-senanglah sesukamu maniak game !`

"Hhhh~" membaca sebagian pesan dari kekasihnya membuat kepalanya semakin terasa sakit. Yesung benar-benar marah. Kyuhyun tau itu. Semua salahnya memilih menyibukan diri dengan setumpuk aktifitas yang membosankan. Hanya bermaksud mengusir rindu dan kesepiannya di tinggal sang kekasih, tapi kenapa jadi berbalik menyerang hubungan mereka sekarang ?

Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menghindari Yesung, Ia juga tidak bermaksud membuat si manis kesal, ia tau dirinya tidak bisa bersikap romantis meski hanya sedikit. Terlalu arogan, egois dan dingin. Sama sekali tidak memenuhi kriteria sebagai seorang suami idaman. Tapi percayalah ada suatu hal yang bisa membuatnya begitu di puja. Dan hanya Kim Yesung yang tau hal itu.

Berbicara soal Kim Yesung… mmm~ tidak ! Besok saja kita bicarakan lagi tentang si manis.

To : my sweety baby~

`Kita harus bicara ! Besok aku akan menemuimu ! Pukul 7.`

Send~

Begitu juga dirinya ikut terkirim ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Diam. Jika terus seperti itu tidak akan pernah berakhir, selalu harus ada yang mengalah meski nyatanya terlalu susah. Saling berperang dingin lewat sosial media tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Sebaliknya menambah deretan masalah yang ada. Yesung memang lebih tua darinya tapi itu tidak menjamin suatu sikap kedewasaannya muncul. Dalam urusan seperti ini Yesung lebih sering bersikap kekanakan. Kyuhyun semakin yakin jika ia seorang pedofil sejati ketika Yesung dengan wajah cute miliknya bersikap kekanakan seperti sekarang. Wajah dan sifat Yesung mendukung fiksi jika kekasihnya itu seorang bocah.

Ting~

Apartemen Kim Yesung. Hhh~ kapan terakhir kali ia berkunjung kesini ? Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengingatnya. Yang ia ingat, dulu Yesung akan dengan cepat membuka pintu apartemen dan menghambur ke pelukannya. Dulu. Sekarang Kyuhyun tidak yakin hal itu akan terjadi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menekan bel namun nihil. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan.

"Kim Yesung ! Aku tau kau didalam. Buka pintunya atau aku akan masuk secara paksa dan memperkosamu !"

"Dasar gila ! Pergi sana, tidak ada orang disini !"

"Cih~ lucu sekali ! Jadi kau lebih memilih aku masuk dan memperkosamu, huh ?"

"Kau tuli ? Sudah aku bilang tidak ada siapapun disini. Pergilah tuan Cho !"

Kyuhyun mengumpat dan menendang pintu apartemen kekasihnya. Niatnya hanya ingin berbicara dengan namja manisnya, tapi Kyuhyun rasa Kim Yesung lebih ingin ia bertindak kasar.

Tidak ! Tidak ! Tenanglah Cho Kyuhyun~ Jangan membuat Yesung semakin membencimu !

"Baby~ aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bicara, sebentar saja !"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku akan mendobrak pintunya !"

"Jangan gila, Cho !"

"Hana~"

"Pergilah !

"Dul~"

"Cho Kyuhyun !

"Set~"

Braaakkkkkkkk~

"YAK !"

Chu~

.

.

.

.

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna, ia menyesal tidak menuruti kata hatinya untuk tetap menutup pintu. Pemuda bermarga Cho itu tidak main-main, ia benar-benar mendobrak pintu apartemen dan langsung menyambar kasar bibir mungilnya.

Memperkosanya ? Benarkah Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu padanya ? Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak boleh melakukannya. Tidak ada jatah untuk namjachingunya itu, sesuai ucapan kesalnya kemarin. Enak saja berciuman dengan yeoja lain dan sekarang ingin mencium bahkan melakukan 'itu' padanya ? Yang benar saja...

"Mmmmmpphhh~ Kyuh~" Yesung berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah menindihnya di atas sofa. Ia harus menolak harus, meski tubuhnya merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kekacauan yang sudah ia buat sendiri.

Hey, bukan hanya Kyuhyun aku rasa yang membuat kekacauan disini. Bukankah Yesung juga justru semakin menambah kekacauan yang terjadi ?

Kekanakan...

"Sssshhhh~ ah~" sial ! Tidak seharusnya ia mendesah seperti ini. Tapi permainan Kyuhyun semakin kasar sekarang. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Yesung bergantian. Menyapukan lidahnya berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga hangat kekasihnya. Penuh napsu antara rindu, amarah dan cemburu tentu saja.

Dan satu gigitan kasar berhasil membuat si manis membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak diam, ini yang diinginkannya, daging tidak bertulang itu masuk membelit lidah Yesung. Menariknya kemudian menyesapnya, Yesung tidak membalas lumatan Kyuhyun tapi tidak juga menolak, membiarkan dirinya terus di dominasi. Ia juga rindu sungguh. Decakan saliva terdengar nyaring, Kyuhyun menekan tenguk Yesung memperdalam ciuman mereka tak memperdulikan lelehan saliva yang mulai menuruni dagu mereka. Rasa Yesung terlalu manis tapi sekarang terasa sedikit perih, bukan di bibir tapi hatinya. Biasanya ia akan berdesir hebat ketika mendengar desahan tertahan Yesung, namun kilatan semua tentang kekasihnya di akun sosial media itu memberikan rasa lain dihatinya kini.

"Mmmmmmmphhhhhhh~" Yesung mulai bergerak gelisah, mencakar punggung Kyuhyun berharap kekasihnya itu mau menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Diserang tanpa persiapan apapun, ia hampir mati karena kaget dan ouh~ tentu saja kehabisan napas.

"Mmmmpppphhh~ Kyuuhhhh~" Kyuhyun susah untuk di hentikan jika sudah seperti ini. Lalu Yesung bisa apa ?

Dadanya terasa sesak, belum lagi menahan berat tubuh Kyuhyun yang menindihnya, Kyuhyun harus di hentikan harus ! Tidak peduli jika nanti Kyuhyun akan kembali menyerangnya.

"Ugh~ hah~ hah~ kauh~ ingin membunuhku, huh ? Kyuh~" mengatur napasnya, Yesung sedikit merasa lega, ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang juga tengah terengah mengatur napas.

"Memperkosamu sayang~ bukan membunuhmu." seringai itu tercetak jelas, Yesung tidak bodoh untuk membaca arti dari seringai kekasihnya.

"Cih~ hanya bicara ! Itu yang kau bilang padaku kan ?" tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengubah posisi, mereka masih seperti tadi dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di atas tubuh mungil Yesung.

Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, dan berdiri. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kenapa harus seperti ini ? Yesung pikir masalah dalam hubungan mereka berdua tidak sesesulit yang dibayangkan, ego mereka yang terlalu tinggi.

"Kenapa hyung ?"

"Apa ?"

"Alasan apa yang ingin kau berikan jika tubuhmu nyatanya tidak membenciku, masih merindukan sentuhanku, huh ?" membelai pipi Yesung lembut, Kyuhyun hampir menangis ini kali pertama ia menyentuh pipi kekasihnya lagi, semakin tirus. Dasar bodoh~ kenapa ia baru menyadarinya ? Sebrengsek itu kah ia ?

Mungkin...

"Kau pikir aku mencintaimu karena ingin sentuhan mu itu, Cho ? Kau pikir aku seperti mereka yang hanya penikmat sex ? Seburuk itu kah aku di mata mu, Cho Kyuhyun ?"

Semua yang Kyuhyun katakan selalu salah, seharusnya ia bisa menarik kesimpulan sesaat sebelum bertindak. Andai ia bisa. Fakta di antara mereka Kyuhyun tidak pernah menang melawan semua ucapan malaikat hatinya. Atau tepatnya tidak ingin menambah amarah kekasihnya.

"Lalu kau bisa jelaskan tentang semua yang kau tunjukkan pada fans mu dalam seminggu ini, baby ?" Kyuhyun mencoba tenang, kembali menyentuh pipi Yesung lembut dan menggenggam jemari Yesung yang selalu terasa pas mengisi sela kosong di jemari panjangnya.

"Dan bisa kau jelaskan juga tuan Cho, adegan di drama musikalmu dengan yeoja itu ?"

Lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai lau semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Mata Yesung tertutup, menikmati hembusan hangat napas kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu apa yang kami lakukan, baby. Bahkan lebih."

Dan Yesung sudah mengira sebelumnya, ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibirnya. Meraih pinggang rampingnya untuk lebih menyatukan tubuh mereka. Kedua lengan Yesung sudah terkalung sempurna di antara perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, ia mulai membalas lumatan kasar Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia benci, benci jika nyatanya ia tidak bisa membenci seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Benci jika ia tidak bisa tanpa kehadiran namja pecinta game itu. Perasaan cintanya lebih kuat hanya sering menghilang saat Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

"Mmmmmpphhhh~" entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun menggiring tubuh Yesung untuk berbaring di atas ranjang. Ranjang tempat mereka melakukannya dulu. Ini bukan yang pertama. Tapi terasa memulai kembali. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam piyama tidur namja manis dibawahnya. Membelai perur datar Yesung secara melingkar, membuat Yesung semakin bergerak gelisah dan...

"Ssssssshhhhhhh~" keduanya meringis pelan saat pergerakan Yesung tidak sengaja membuat milik mereka bersentuhan.

Tak dipungkiri napsu mereka semakin membuncah sekarang. Persetan dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Lupakan ! Kekacauan yang sekarang jauh lebih penting.

"Aaaahhhhh~ Kyuuhhh~" tangan liar Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan dua tonjolan di dada Yesung, mencubitnya gemas dan memilinnya.

Lumatan Kyuhyun turun ke leher putih Yesung sekarang memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang begitu memabukan. Tangannya masih tidak berhenti bergerak di area dada Yesung, berusaha juga membuka satu persatu kancing piyama tidur namja manisnya dan berhasil. Yesung half naked sekarang.

Lidahnya langsung ia arahkan ke dada Yesung. Melumat dua tonjolan coklat yang sudah mengeras sekarang.

"Sssshhhhhhhh~ ouhhhhh~ sssssshhhh~" ini gila, Yesung dengan mudahnya terbawa permainan lidah Kyuhyun, dadanya membusung dan tanganya menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk tetap memanjakan kedua nipplenya.

"Aaaahhhh~ Kyuhyunhh..." Gigi Kyuhyun menggigit salah satu nipplenya, tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang tadi mencubit nipple kiri Yesung mulai turun ke bawah dan membelai paha dalam Yesung, naik ke atas dan mengusap lembut tonjolan di antara selangkangan Yesung yang masih berbalut celana piyama kura-kura kekasihnya.

"J-janganhhh~ aaahhhhh~ Kyuhhhh~"

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan lebih di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menyeringai, entah bagaimana tapi hanya dalam satu tarikan ia berhasil mengenyahkan pakaian Yesung yang tersisa. Kini namja di bawahnya begitu menggoda dengan tubuh putih tanpa cela dan tanpa sehelai benang pun. Selalu menjadi pemandangan favorit dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Yesung tidak tau pasti sejak kapan tubuhnya telanjang dan sejak kapan rasa marah juga kesalnya terhadap Kyuhyun meluap begitu saja. Bersamaan, kurasa. Saat pakaiannya terlepas saat itu juga rasa amarahnya hilang begitu saja. Yang jelas pikirannya hanya terfokus pada hasrat di bawah sana.

"Aaahhh~ Kyuuhh~ hentikanh~ aahhh~"

"Berhenti, hmmm ?" lidah Kyuhyun bergerak menyapu nipple Yesung lalu turun menuju perut datar Yesung dan semakin ke bawah, mengecup paha bagian dalam namja manisnya. Darah Yesung mendesir hebat, ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun menyentuhnya seintim ini, tapi kenapa efek yag dihasilkan selalu sama. Nikmat dan memabukkan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sayang, bahkan aku belum benar-benar memperkosamu."

Chu~

"Sssshhhhhh~" mata Yesung terpejam merasakan bibir kenyal Kyuhyun mencium ujung kejantanannya yang dengan terkutuknya sudah berdiri tegak. Kenapa ia harus terjebak dengam sentuhan Kyuhyun ? Kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa menolaknya ?

"See ? Aku tau tubuhmu menginginkanku, sayang~"

"Ouuuhhh~ " dengan mata terpejampun Yesung tau jika Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai di bawah sana dan jemari panjangnya terus menyusuri paha bagian dalam si manis. Tubuhnya semakin gelisah, Kyuhyun menang dan seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Mencengkram sprai dibawahnya, secara refleks Yesung membuka lebar kakinya saat lidah Kyuhyun semakin gencar mencium paha putihnya bahkan sesekali menggigitnya meninggalkan jejak biru keuunguan disana. Tapi sialnya Kyuhyun tidak sesopan itu hanya bermain di daerah sana, lidah Kyuhyun mulai naik.

"Fuuuuhhh~"

"Euunggghhh~" Yesung melenguh di ikuti gerakan dadanya yang membusung. Kyuhyun meniup pelan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit precum, jujur ini sangat menyiksa. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar tiupan atau belaian, goa hangat milik Kyuhyun yang basah terasa lebih baik.

Dan~

Plop~

Harapan Yesung terwujud, Kyuhyun menggulum kejantanannya layaknya sebuah lolipop. Bergerak pelan bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya yang sudah sama-sama dipenuhi napsu. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya bergurau saat ia mengancam Yesung jika namja manis itu tidak mau membuka pintu apartemennya. Tapi Kim Yesung terlalu menggiurkan, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang boleh tertawa bersamanya kecuali Kyuhyun. Karena Kim Yesung miliknya. Karya terindah Tuhan untuk iblis sepertinya. Bukankah ia satu dari kesekian juta iblis yang sangat beruntung ? dihadiahi seorang malaikat seperti Kim Yesung.

Tangan Kyuhyun sedari tadi memang tidak bisa diam, masih bermain di sekitar paha Yesung dan~

"Hmmmppttt~ brengsek ! ini sahkit~ Kyuuhhh~ aaahhh~" Sprai putih disana semakin tidak berbentuk akibat ulah si manis yang terus bergerak gelisah, melampiaskan semua rasa kenikmatan di bawah sana.

Ia benci kenapa Kyuhyun harus sehandal ini dalam urusan bercinta, kadang ia ragu jika ia satu-satunya orang yang pernah berhubungan intim bersama Kyuhyun, seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun katakan.

Tapi ia tidak pernah berharap juga semua yang ia pikirkan menjadi mimpi buruk yang nyata. Melihat Kyuhyun melakukan kissing scene dengan para yeoja saja sudah mampu membuat hatinya pecah berkeping. Apalagi harus menghadapi kenyataan yang lebih buruk dari itu. Biarkan ia dan kebodohannya tetap mempercayai Kyuhyun, biarkan ia dan ketulusannya tetap menyuruh Kyuhyun menggenggam hatinya. Ia tidak takut jika suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun kembali memecahkan puingan yang sudah retak, ia tidak peduli jika suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa merubah sikapnya, perasaannya terlalu besar. Kesalahan yang sengaja ia lakukan. Jadi, tidak ada resiko yang harus ditakutkan karena nyatanya ia sudah tau dengan semua akibat yang akan didapatnya.

"Aaaahhhhhh~ hah~ hah~ " permainan mulut dan jari Kyuhyun dihole nya selalu berhasil membuatnya lemas dan orgasme pertama.

Kyuhyun belum memulai apapun, bahkan namja tampan itu masih mengenakan pakaiannya. Utuh. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan namja di bawahnya yamg terlihat begitu menggoda sekarang.

Mata sayu yang tertutup, bibir mungil yang mulai membengkak dilapisi saliva miliknya, dada yang naik turun dan jangan lupakan tubuh polosnya yang dibasahi peluh, membuat sesuatu di dalam celananya terasa sakit dan penuh.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah~ Cho ?" tatapan sayu Yesung berusaha mengintimidasu namun gagal, Kyuhyun justru menjadi semakin lapar.

"Lebih bagus tubuhku bukan dari yeoja sialan itu ?"

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa keras melihat raut wajah Yesung sekarang, bemar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau cemburu ?"

Secepat Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, secepat itu juga Kyuhyun bergerak melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Hingga saat Yesung berbalik matanya membola, sejak kapan mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang ?

"Mmmmppffttttt~" belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan bodohnya, Kyuhyun sudah kembali melahap bibir mungilnya. Melumat penuh napsu seperti permen, manis manis dan manis. Ck~ Cho Kyuhyun, dia terlihat seperti ingin memakan bibir mungil Yesung sekarang. Zat adiktif yang benar-benar membuatnya mabuk.

"Hey~ sayang… disini aku sebagai pemerkosa tidak seharusnya bermain selembut ini, bukan ?" membelai pipi Yesung lembut, menyesakkan lidahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung, Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Senyum penuh arti dan Kim Yesung tidak bodoh dengan sinyal yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup keras, bukan suatu solusi terbaik meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun dengan aksi seperti kemarin, membuat Kyuhyun cemburu.

"K-kau mauh apah, Kyuh~ ssshhhh..." lidah Kyuhyun kembali bergerak liar di sekitar nipple Yesung.

"Sudah ku katakan aku akan memperkosamu, sayang~"

Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya, sengaja menggesekan kejantanan mereka yang sudah tidak terlindungi apapun. Kini mata Kyuhyun ikut terpejam berusaha menahan napsunya untuk merasakan lubang ketat Kim Yesung.

"Ssshhhh~ janganh~ menggoda ku, Kyuh~ aaahhhhh..."

"Aaaahhhh~ kau ingin aku melakukan ini ?"

Jlebbbb~

"Aaaaaarrggghhhhttt~ hiks~"

"Sssstttt~ berhenti menangis cute boy, hanya sebentar, kau akan menikmatinya nanti."

"S-sakit Kyu- mmmppphhh~" berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah sana, Yesung menarik kasar kepala Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir tebal namja dia atasnya, tapi percuma saja masih terasa sakit bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun hingga berdarah. Bukan yang pertama tapi rasanya tetap seperti pertama. Sakit.

"Ini untuk kau yang pergi berdua bersama Siwon !"

" Euunnggghhhhh~" Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan juniornya, menariknya keluar lalu melesakannya kembali kedalam, cengkraman Yesung pada sprai dibawahnya semakin kuat. Terlalu sakit.

Jlebbbb~

"Aaaaarrrrggghhttt~"

"Ini untuk kau yang sudah berani mendekati seorang yeoja."

Kyuhyun kembali menghentakkan juniornya masuk ke dalam hole sempit Yesung dan lagi membuat Yesung mengerang.

"Lubangmu tetap saja sempit, baby~ sssshhh~ kau nikmat."

"Aaaahhh~ Kyuhyun~ ssshhh~ aahhhh~"

Kyuhyun terus menggerakan pinggulnya, tangannya mengocok junior Yesung seirama dengan tempo gerakan . Dan sial ! Rasanya sangat menyiksa bagi seorang Kim Yesung.

Jlebbb~

"Aaaahhh~"

"Got it !" meyeringai lebar saat Kyuhyun tau ia telah menghujam prostat Yesung menimbulkan erangan kenikmatan dari bibir manis kekasihnya.

"Sssshhhhh~ aaaahhh~ Kyuh~ disana... fasterrr... Kyu~ aaahhhh"

Yesung mengumpat bibir mungilnya yang dengan laknatnya menyerukan kata kata kotor seperti itu. Pikirannya sudah tidak jernih lagi, ia hanya ingin mencapai kenikmatan bersama Kyuhyun. Itu saja, tidak ada pikiran lain. Ia hanya ingin sesuatu yang besar terus memenuhi lubangnya.

Ini gila...

"Aku sedang marah padamu sayang, begitu juga sebaliknya, lalu kau berharap aku mau menuruti kata-katamu, hmmm ?"

"Aaahhh~ Kyuhyun !"

Kyuhyun sialan ! Bagaimana bisa ia bicara setenang itu dengam tangannya yang terus meremas junior Yesung bahkan lebih kuat.

"Lagi pula kau sedang di perkosa sayang~ kau lupa ?"

Yesung sudah tidak taham lagi, Kyuhyun sengaja mempermainkannya dengan bergerak begitu pelan belum lagi gerakan tangannya yang sama pelannya juga di bawah sana.

Persetan dengan semua ucapan Kyuhyun, ini salah Kyuhyun juga kenapa harus menghukumnya seperti ini. Yesung sudah sangat berhasrat sekarang.

Tangan kecilnya yang sejak tadi meremas surai coklat Kyuhyun beralih memegang pinggul Kyuhyun dan menggerakannya dengan tempo cepat.

Satu tusukan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya melayang, sesuatu di bawah sana terasa basah dan siap mengeluarkan cairan keduanya.

"Ouuuhhhh~ Yesung lubang mu nikmat... aaahhhh~"

"Aku ingin keluar Kyuh~ aaaahhh..."

"KYUHYUN/YESUNG~"

"Hhhhh~" keduanya terengah, mengatur deru napas mereka setelah kegiatan yang cukup membuat keduanya lelah dan berpeluh, setau Yesung ia tidak pernah mematikan pendingin di ruangannya tapi suhu udara di kamar apartemennya benar-benar meningkat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang lembut wajah lelah Yesung, mengusap peluh di wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. "saranghae," ia mecium kening Yesung lama. Mata Yesung terpejam, ciuman Kyuhyun benar benar membuatnya nyaman, "nado saranghae,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Jja, kita tidur. kau pasti lelah sayang." ia memeluk tubuh Yesung kemudian menutupi tubuh polos keduanya dengan selimut.

"Kyu~" panggil Yesung pelan.

"Hmm,"

"Mianhe~" Yesung semakin menyusupkan wajahnya di dada polos Kyuhyun.

"untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pelukannya, namja Cho itu tersenyum meskipun matanya tertutup.

"sikap kekanakan ku kemarin."

"..."

"aku tau aku salah, tapi kemarin aku hanya kesal pada mu." menghela napas sejenak Yesung menjeda ucapannya.

"hah~ kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu sampai tidak ada waktu untuk kita," lanjutnya.

"kau tau? aku sangat merindukan mu~" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kyuuuu~" panggilnya, merasa tak ada tanggapan dari kekasih tampannya itu.

Yesung melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, dilihatnya Kyuhyun hanya diam. Matanya masih tertutup dan sukses membuat Yesung kesal.

"Yaakkk CHO KYUHYUN, aku sedang bicara kau malah tiduuu~r,"

"Aissshh,, kau terlalu banyak bicara sayaa~ng. Apa kau tidak lelah setelah kegiatan kita tadi ?" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Yesung.

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf Kyu~" ucap Yesung dengan nada merajuk.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, hmm ? Ini juga salah ku saya~ng. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku,"

"Tapi aku benar benar marah saat kau berciuman dengan pemeran wanita itu." kesal Yesung seraya menggigit dada Kyuhyun yg refleks membuat Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan berteriak, "YAAAKKK, appo~!"

"Rasakan, siapa suruh berciuman dengan wanita lain. Kau harus tau, jika bibir ini hanya milik ku seorang." Yesung mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi sikap kekanakan kekasih manisnya itu. Namja cho itu menatap dalam onyx kelam Yesung, membelai wajah cantik di depannya lembut.

"Dengar ! aku bekerja keras sekarang hanya untuk kita. Untuk kehidupan kita kedepannya. Aku ingin kita menikah, membuat keluarga kecil , mempunyai anak-anak yg lucu. Aku tidak mau anak-anak kita kelak kesusahan. Jadiii, selagi aku sehat aku akan bekerja keras untuk kita." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Kau berlebihan, Cho !" Yesung tersenyum haru. Sungguh dia bahagia mendengarnya, sedikit menyesali tindakannya kemarin yg kekanakan. Namja manis itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, dia sungguh terharu.

"saranghae,"

"Nado saranghae sayaaa~ng, jadi ku mohon percayalah pada ku."

"jja, tidurlah." mengusap surai hitam Yesung, Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk sang pujaan hati. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini. Tidur bersama, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur.

Tapi dia lebih merindukan sosok dalam dekapannya sekarang.

Sampai terdengar dengkuran halus dari sosok di dalam dekapannya, dia pun menyusul kekasihnya itu ke alam mimpi.

"Saranghae cho jong woon,"

.

.

Pagi yang indah, apalagi yang kau lihat pertama kali setelah kau kembali dari mimpi mu adalah sosok indah malaikat tercinta. Yaa, itu keberuntungan Kyuhyun yang pertama hari ini. Dan ia ingin mendapat keberuntungan keduanya ~Chu~ mengecup sekilas.

Memandang lembut sosok di hadapannya, mengagumi keindahan ciptaan tuhan.

Mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, dan mulai memagut kembali bibir manis milik pujaan hati.

"eung~" merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya Yesung melenguh, mengerjap kecil menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos tirai jendelanya.

Tersenyum. Ya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok tampan kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum, dan itu membuat senyumnya mengembang.

"selamat pagi sayaaang~" sapa Kyuhyun.

"pagi," balasnya singkat, suaranya serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"sayaaa~ng," panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk sembari memonyongkan(?) Bibirnya.

Yesung mengernyit "wae Kyu,?"

"morning kiss ku!" Masih dengan memonyongkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya.

"aniyo, kau sudah mengambilnya tadi," Yesung menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan kelima jari imutnya.

Kyuhyun merengut, bibir bawahnya sengaja dia majukan. Mencoba merajuk. Yesung melihat itu hanya memutar malas matanya, "tak akan mempan tuan cho-ssi," mencoba bangun tapi...

"auh ssss, appho," sedikit meringis ketika merasa sakit di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir seraya membantu Yesung duduk.

~PLAK~

Yesung memukul kepala Kyuhyun, "ini ulah mu cho kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengusap kepalanya seraya tersenyum lima jari.

"Jja kita mandi, kau pasti merasa lengket," Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung bridal style, dan refleks Yesung langsung melingkarkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung masuk ke kamar mandi. Untuk membersihkan tubuh keduanya dari sisa kegiatan malam mereka. Kyuhyun mendudukan Yesung di bathtub yang sudah diisi dengan air sabun, dan ikut masuk kedalamnya. Menselonjorkan kakinya di antara tubuh Yesung dan tanpa sengaja miliknya menyentuh hole sempit milik YesungNYA "ssss~"

"kau kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Aniyo~" jawabnya senormal mungkin.

Tangan lentik nan panjang itu mengusap ngusap punggung halus Yesung, perlahan merayap ke arah dada mulus milik namjaNYA itu. Menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang sang kekasih, mengecup mesra leher itu. Sesekali menggigit dan menghisap leher yg telah penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

Tangannya semakin naik ke atas, memilin tonjolan di dada berisi kekasihnya itu.

Bibirnya kini mengulum cuping Yesung, yg sukses membuat Yesung menggelinjang geli, "ssss~ Kyu~ lubang ku masih sakit." Yesung berdesis lirih, matanya setengah terpejam.

"ayolah sayaaaang, aku ingin lagi." Ajak Kyuhyun, sekarang tangannya sudah merayap menyentuh sesuatu di antara selangkangan Yesung. menggesek gesekan tangannya di antara hole sempit Yesung.

"sssshh~, Kyuhh~"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Yesung agar menghadap padanya. mengangkat pinggang Yesung, dan menuntun juniornya yg telah menegang untuk memasuki hole sempit itu lagi. "aku janji ini hanya satu ronde saja sayang," ucapnya.

"Jongmal?," tanya Yesung meyakinkan.

"heem," balas Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung.

"arraso, hmmmm." Yesung memeluk leher Kyuhyun, saat merasakan milik kekasihnya itu berhasil memasukinya lagi.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan sejenak juniornya, dan setelah Yesung mengijinkannya untuk bergerak dia mulai menaik turunkan pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu.

Semakin lama semakin cepat dan itu membuat Yesung semakin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun terus menaik turunkan pinggang Yesung. Menghujam lubang yg telah membuatnya candu untuk terus memasukinya.

"Ahhh Kyu, ya disitu ssss~ fasteee~rr." Setelah berhasil menemukannya, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhh baby~ aku keluarrrr~"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole Yesung. Setelahnya dia menggendong Yesung seperti anak koala, "kau belum keluar sayang. Jja, sekarang giliran mu" Ucapnya seraya mendudukan Yesung di atas wastafle.

Kyuhyun bersujud di depan Yesung, meletakkan kedua kaki Yesung diantara lehernya. Dapat ia lihat jelas junior Yesung yg berkedut. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, dan memasukkan junior itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya rakus seperti sedang menghisap permen.

~plop~

Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan wajahnya, memasukkan milik Yesung ke dalam mulutnya..

"ssss, kyuhhh~ " tangan Yesung ikut membantu mempercepat gerakan Kyuhyun dibawah sana dengan menarik dan mendorong kepala namja bersurai ikal itu. Gerakan Kyuhyun pun semakin cepat sampai ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Menelannya tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun.

Sebagai pemanis ia mengecup ringan ujung junior Yesung lalu berdiri dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung. Mencium lama kening Yesung.

"saranghae~" ucapnya tulus dan memeluk Yesung.

"nado saranghae~"

Dan keraguan itu lenyap. Ketika masing-masing dari mereka menyadari jika hati keduanya sudah terpaut kuat menjadi milik satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bisa mencuri salah satunya, bahkan Tuhan pun tidak akan dijadikan pengecualian.

Kim Yesung terlahir untuk menjadi milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

FIN...

ok, ini ff hasil kolaborasi saya dan Kim He He ! pernah d share d fb, kita update via status saling balas balasan dan sekarang aku jadiin satu, maaf kalo jadi berantakan -,-

untuk adegan ncnya xD ha... masing masing dari kita bikin satu scene xD

aku yg d bed dan Kim He He d kamar mandi, kami tau ini gak ada hot hot nya sama sekali ya we are new for write like that xD mohon maklum...

Yosh~ sankyu mina-san ^^

dan maaf untuk typo yg menjamur...


End file.
